Marriage and Height
by Commander Ghost
Summary: Raven tells the story of how she and Summer ended up together when Ruby comes home upset after being turned down by her crush. White Raven (Summer X Raven), Mentions of White Rose and Bumblebee, Genderbent Yang!


Ruby opened the door to the house and slammed it shut in rage and walked towards couch and flopped down on it, burying her face in the cushions. Raven looked on from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow curious on why her daughter was upset.

"Ruby, sweetheart what's wrong?" Raven asked as she exited the kitchen and walked towards the couch. "Nothing." Ruby said although it was muffled by the couch.

Raven put a hand on her chin and then began smiling mischievously as she knelt down next to her daughter. "Ruby if you don't tell me, I'll have to force it out of you." Raven said and Ruby still responded with a muffled "No" and Raven grinned wickedly.

"Suit yourself." Raven said as she moved her hands to Ruby's sides and started tickling her earning a lot of muffled laughs until Ruby removed her face from the cushion causing her laughs to be heard throughout the house.

"Mom! Stop! I'm begging you!" Ruby said in between laughs but Raven continued tickling her daughter. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you." Raven said in a singsong voice and continued her assault on Ruby, tickling under Ruby's arms.

"Mom! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" She said again laughing even harder than before but Raven didn't stop earning even more laughs as she went back to tickling her daughters' sides. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" Ruby said and Raven removed her hands from Ruby sides.

Ruby began breathing heavily from the onslaught and Raven sat down and pulled her daughter close setting Ruby's head on her lap. "Now…tell me why you were upset." Raven said and Ruby let out a sigh.

"Something happened at school…" Ruby said and Raven caressed her daughter's hair. "Do Yin and I have to beat the shit out of another kid and their parent?" Raven said jokingly causing Ruby to laugh.

A senior by the name of Cardin Winchester was constantly picking on Ruby during her junior year in high school and there was an incident where he shoved Ruby which resulted in her hitting her head against a locker…unfortunately for Cardin…Yin showed up just as Ruby hit her head and went berserk and beat the crap out of Cardin however the three of them got in trouble and their parents were called in.

Cardin's father tried to argue that Ruby and Yin started it however Principal Ozpin didn't believe it, the end result was Cardin and Yin getting suspended for a week and as they were leaving, his father showed up and started cursing at them however Raven decided enough was enough and proceeded to do what Yin did to Cardin…which resulted in Raven getting banned from school grounds and a restraining order against her from Cardin's father.

Summer, Ruby's other mom wasn't very happy that Raven not only got banned from going near Ruby and Yin's school but also had gotten a restraining order against her however she chalked it up to Raven simply being a mother however she did warn Raven not to let it happen again.

Ruby stopped laughing and frown once again much to Raven's dismay. "No it's something else…" Ruby said and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You know that girl…Weiss." Ruby said and Raven smirked a bit. "White Hair, Blue eyes, Scar over left eye, last name Schnee and also the girl you have a crush on?" Raven asked, grinning slyly as she saw her daughter start blushing furiously.

"Yes…"

"What about her?" Raven asked. "I asked her out today…" Ruby revealed and Raven began smiling happily.

"That's great sweetheart! What did she say?" Raven asked and noticed Ruby frown even more. "She said no!" Ruby said and Raven looked at her in shock.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" She asked.

"She doesn't want to date someone shorter than her." Ruby said and a few memories flashed through Raven's head which caused her to burst into a fit laughter which caused Ruby to look at her in shock. "It's not funny!" Ruby pouted and Raven did her best to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry honey." Raven said finally managing to stop laughing and looked at Ruby. "But you are a lot more like Summer than you know." Raven said and Ruby looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked and Raven smiled.

"Well it all started when your mother, Uncle Tai and I were little." Raven started to explain.

* * *

 **(Years Ago)**

 _Raven was currently reading Chavvot on the porch of her parent's house however she heard the sound of footsteps as it stopped in front of her and she lowered the book to see Taiyang holding a bunch of sunflowers._

 _"What is it Tai?" Raven said kinda annoyed that he had interrupted her when she was reading her favorite book._

 _"Raven Branwen! Will you marry me?" Tai asked and this caused Raven to raise an eyebrow at the question he had just asked her._

 _"No…" She said and brought the book at up to cover her face._

* * *

 **(Couple of Minutes Later)**

 _Raven continued reading Chavvot however she let out a sigh as she heard the sound of footsteps again and she lowered her book and much to her surprise it wasn't Tai…instead it was Summer and she was holding a bunch of roses._

 _"Summer?" Raven asked a bit in shock._

 _"Raven! Will you marry me?" Summer asked and Raven felt herself blush at what Summer had just asked her._

 _"No fair Summer!" A new voice said and they looked over to see Tai. "You can't ask her to marry you, you're a girl!" Tai said pointing accusingly at Summer which caused her to pout._

 _"It is fair, Tai!" Summer Declared._

 _"Um…guys?" Raven said but they ignored her._

 _"I get to marry her!" Tai declared._

 _"No! I get to marry her!"_

 _'This is gonna be a long day' Raven thought to herself._

* * *

 _Raven was very wrong about it being a long day because the argument between Tai and Summer soon got physical and they ended up getting into a fight however what surprised Raven the most was the fact that Summer really did a number on Tai…granted Tai didn't hit back (for obvious reasons) however even he was surprised at how much of beating Summer gave him and it probably would have been worse if her mom and dad didn't break up._

 _"Ow!" Tai yelled as Raven's mother Aquila Branwen applied some peroxide to a cut on his face. "Sorry, Tai…" Aquila said._

 _"Young lady, do you mind telling me why you and Tai got into a fight?" Raven's father Corvo Branwen asked Summer who looked at Tai and pouted._

 _"He interrupted me asking Raven to marry me!" Summer said and Corvo eyes widened at what she just said while Aquila looked from Summer to Tai._

 _"I asked her first! You can't ask her after I just did!" Tai declared and Summer stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him._

 _Before Corvo or Aquila could respond to what had just been said they heard a fit of laughter and they all looked towards the source of it too see Raven's younger brother Qrow on the floor laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?!" Raven yelled in annoyance._

 _"Raven's got a boyfriend! Raven's got a girlfriend!" Qrow sang out and starting making kissing noises which caused Raven to blush furiously and started walking towards him, Qrow in response quickly got up and ran away causing Raven to give chase. Corvo let out a sigh and put his hand on his forehead while Aquila simply let out a small laugh at how this entire incident transpired._

 _There was a crashing noise and they all looked to see Qrow on the floor with Raven sitting on his back while pulling on his right leg, Qrow was flailing his arms in order to get free as Raven continued to pull on his leg._

 _"RAVEN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET GO!" Qrow begged as Raven pulled harder on his leg causing Corvo to burst into his own fit of laughter at what his daughter was doing to his son and Aquila let out and walked over to her kids and try and stop her daughter from ripping Qrow's leg off._

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Mom beat up Uncle Tai!?" Ruby said in disbelief and Raven nodded happily. "But Uncle Tai is huge!" Ruby pointed out.

"Trust me sweetheart, Tai and your grandparents were just as surprised as you were when she gave him a black eye." Raven said while smiling, remembering her parents reaction when they saw the amount of injuries Tai had gotten after the fight...Raven had to admit...Summer had her moments to be scary.

"So what does this have to do with?" Ruby asked and Raven shook her head.

"Right sorry after that event, Tai and Summer continued to propose to me and I obviously turned them down and after a while they stopped asking me to marry one of them however Tai gave up completely and didn't even try to ask me out on a date…Summer though…" Raven said.

* * *

 _Raven was now 17 years old and in high school with her brother Qrow, her friend Taiyang and her best friend Summer. It was nice having them in the school no matter how annoying Qrow or Tai could be at times...Summer on the other hand often made Raven feel confused._

 _She had always asked her out on a date and Raven usually said no however the more she said no…the more she honestly felt weird and questioned why she was constantly saying no…so when Summer asked for probably the billionth time what exited Raven's mouth honestly shocked Summer._

 _"Yes Summer, I would love to go on a date with you." Raven said as she hugged Summer and this caused Summer to blush furiously and she started stuttering out incomplete sentences which caused Raven to giggle at her embarrassment as she pulled out of the hug_

 _Summer slapped herself hard across the face and finally managed to speak correctly. "Alright! Um…I'll see you…tonight?" Summer said but sounded more like a question which caused Raven to roll her eyes playfully at Summer._

 _"Yes…tonight." Raven said and began walking to her next class leaving a flustered Summer behind._

* * *

 _"Hey Raven?" Summer said, they had just finished their date and Raven had to admit...it was honestly really nice. "Yeah?" Raven responded._

 _"You know how when we were kids, me and Tai constantly asked us to marry you?" Summer asked and she was glad the darkness of night was hiding her blush._

 _"Yeah?" Raven asked unsure of where this conversation was going._

 _"What was your reasoning for turning us both down?" Summer asked. "Besides the obvious age thing because we were kids and stuff." Summer quickly added and they stopped walking and Raven looked up in the sky in thought._

 _"Well…I just don't like people who are shorter than me." Raven said as she looked at Summer and Summer let out a horrified scream at what Raven just said…between her, Raven, Tai and Qrow…Raven was always the tallest of the four of them with Qrow and Tai being tied for second tallest while Summer herself…was the shortest of the four._

 _"YOU CAN'T JUDGE A PERSON FOR SOMETHING THEY CAN'T HELP!" Summer cried out as she broke down in tears and Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed summer by the collar of her hoodie and pulled her closer and pressed her lips too Summer's._

 _Summer let out a gasp and this gave Raven ample time to stick her tongue into Summer's mouth, Summer did not move because she was deep in shock from what was happening right now, Raven broke the kiss with only a strand of saliva connecting their lips but Raven licked Summer's lips breaking the strand._

 _"While you are shorter than me, you're the only person in the world who has had the honor of kissing me and will continue to be the only person." Raven said playfully and continued walking leaving a bright red Summer behind but she quickly broke out of the shock and chased after her now apparent girlfriend._

 _"Wait, Really?!" Summer asked happily._

* * *

"So don't give up?" Ruby asked a bit confused and Raven nodded smiling at her daughter. "Yep! Summer didn't give up and now look at me now...I am now Raven B. Rose! And apparently it worked for your brother as he did the same thing and look, he finally got Blake to go out with him." Raven reminded and Ruby let out a smile before frowning again.

"I miss mom…" Ruby said with sadness in her voice and Raven expression changed to one of sadness as well, Raven pulled Ruby into hug and she hugged her mother back. "I know sweetheart…I miss her too but she would be very proud at how much you and Yin have grown." Raven said rubbing Ruby's on back.

"You know, I haven't worked on Blooming Rose in a while…" Raven said and at the mention of her mother's motorcycle, Ruby immediately perked up and looked at Raven. "Would you like to help me?" Raven asked causing Ruby to nod really fast in excitement and she was about to run to the garage but was stopped by Raven who pulled her back by the back of her jacket.

"Change out of your school uniform first sweetie." Raven said.

* * *

 **(A few Weeks Later)**

Ruby opened the door happier than ever and closed the door, she saw Yin lying on the couch watching TV and Raven in the kitchen unloading some groceries. "I'm home!" Ruby announced happily and Raven looked in her direction and smiled at her and Yin sat up and waved at his sister.

"Hey sis!" Yin said.

"You look a bit happier than usual, did something happen today?" Raven asked and Ruby smiled really hard. "I asked Weiss out today again…and she said yes!" Ruby said excitedly and Raven pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you! When's the date?" Raven asked.

"Tonight!" Ruby said excitedly and Raven smiled. "I need to go get ready!" Ruby said and with that ran to her in order to prepare. "My little sister is all grown up." Yin said with a smile and Raven smiled even harder and looked over to picture of her, Summer, Yin and Ruby.

 _'The more things change, the more they stay the same…and I don't think I would want it to change at all.'_ Raven thought to herself.

* * *

 **I wanted to give Summer X Raven a try and this was actually inspired by Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood(More specifically Al and Ed proposing too Winry when they were kids and The reason she turned them both down).**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this One-Shot!**


End file.
